El mayor tesoro fue encontrarte
by HondaFukuro
Summary: Esta es una pequeña historia de como España y México se conocieron, ya hacia años cuando los barcos españoles llegaron a las costas mexicanas, para ese entonces México era un niño aún así que desconocía el futuro que le esperaba. A lo largo de la historia la relación entre ambos fue cambiando, el deseo de un pueblo libre y la desconfianza lograron dividirlos.


**Nota:** Esta sólo es mi interpretación de como pudo haber sido la historia, trate de hacer uso del mismo humor con el que se narran las historias en Hetalia y por eso mismo no me metí tanto en la tragedia que fue la conquista de México, además quise ser lo más breve posible al relatar la historia.

Año 1517, en compañía de algunos marinos y algunos militares me dirigí al nuevo mundo del otro lado del mar. Hace poco esas tierras fueron descubiertas, aún era un misterio las riquezas que éstas guardaban ocultas. Desde hace horas navegábamos en mar abierto y transcurrieron varias horas más para que por fin llegáramos a nuestro destino.

He aquí el nuevo continente, dotado de naturaleza y cosas asombrosas y hermosas. Me he alejado de la costa en donde se encontraban el barco y mis hombres para explorar el lugar. Camino por el bosque, frente a mi hay un arroyo por donde corren aguas cristalinas que reflejan el azul del cielo. ¿Pero qué es esto? En el camino encontré una pequeña piedra brillante idéntica a las que usamos para crear los accesorios que usan las personas de la realeza. Y sin embargo me ha parecido más intrigante lo que vi a continuación; un pequeño niño se encontraba detrás de mí observándome. Su piel ligeramente morena, sus ojos cafés y su cabello castaño, casi negro. Era realmente hermoso, en mi tierra no había quien se le pareciera. Curioso se acerca a mí y no ha titubeado al hablarme pero…no he entendido ni una palabra de lo que me ha dicho, me limité a saludarlo pero me parece que él tampoco me ha entendido. Suspiré y me incliné a la altura de aquel niño, lo miré a los ojos y le mostré una alegre sonrisa, él hizo lo mismo. Aquel niño me había cautivado.  
– ¡Señor Antonio!¡Señor Antonio!– uno de mis hombres gritaba a todo pulmón.

Sin más remedio me despedí del pequeño para regresar a donde estaban mis hombres.  
– ¿En dónde estaba señor? –  
–Fui a explorar los alrededores–  
– ¿Encontró algo interesante?–  
–Realmente no, sólo encontré esto– extendí mi mano dejándole ver aquella piedra roja que había encontrado, acto seguido del asombro de muchos.  
–Posiblemente haya más de esas joyas en los alrededores– exclamó uno de los marinos.  
–Hay que ir a ver que más hay por allí– otro más animaba con sus palabras.  
–Antes de eso me parece que debemos de levantar el campamento, si la noche nos llega quedaremos expuestos, no sabemos los peligros que pueda haber en este lugar– inquirí sin inmutarme mucho en la conversación del resto.

El atardecer encendió el cielo de un rojizo escarlata mezclado con un naranja brillante y un leve tono violeta. Tras establecer las casas de campaña y una estancia militar provisional salí nuevamente en dirección a aquel lugar en donde había visto al niño. No había rastros de él, quizá ahora estuviera en otro lado. Seguí caminando, accidentalmente tropecé con un tronco que se hallaba en el suelo, rodé por el suelo y fui a parar entre unos arbustos. Del otro lado pude ver una pequeña aldea y en el centro dos grandes pirámides. Antes de seguir admirando el lugar me sobé la cabeza por aquel golpe que me había dado. El sombrero que llevaba puesto se había perdido o eso creí. Alguien se acercó a mí, era aquel niño de piel canela, entre sus manos tenía mi sombrero, se acercó a mí y lo coloco en mi cabeza.  
–Gracias– Sonreí pero dejé de hacerlo cuando vi que él nuevamente se me quedo viendo como si no hubiera entendido. Esto era un problema, él no hablaba español. ¿Entonces, qué idioma hablaba? Se me ocurrió hablarle con señas, esta vez él parecía comprenderme.

Al dar la noche regresé al campamento y con el amanecer desaparecí para ir con aquel niño. Esta vez llevé conmigo algunos libros de gramática y lengua española. Pasé un tiempo sentado a lado del pequeño intentando enseñarle mi idioma. En realidad no tomé mucho tiempo el que él aprendiera, era bastante inteligente.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –  
–Simplemente soy México, una pequeña nación llena de imperios guerreros guiados por sus sacerdotes o tlatoanis–  
– ¡Ah! Eso es muy difícil de recordar. Ya sé, te pondré Alejandro–  
– ¿Alejandro?- se quedó pensativo por unos segundos –Está bien–  
– De ahora en adelante yo voy a cuidar de ti– posé mi mano sobre su cabeza y revolví ligeramente su cabello.

Transcurrió una semana desde que mis hombre y yo habíamos llegado a ese lugar, pudimos encontrar muchas plantas, frutas, verduras y animales que en nuestro país no había, eso sin contar la gran riqueza en oro y plata que se hallaba allí. Además los habitantes del lugar tenían costumbres muy distintas a las de nosotros. Nuestra superiora, la Reina, ordeno regresar a casa y llevar con nosotros algunas de las cosas que habíamos encontrado.

-Pero… ¿Por qué tienes que irte?- El pequeño se aferró a mi pierna, abrazándola con tristeza.  
-Son ordenes de mis superiores pero te prometo que regresare después para jugar contigo- Le sonreí en un acto de intentar calmarle.  
-No quiero que te vayas- sollozó mientras me miraba.  
-¿Me acompañarías?- le miré con ternura. Para ser sincero, yo tampoco quería apartarme de él. Alejandro asintió, entonces lo cargué hasta el barco. Las miradas se clavaban en el pequeño Alejandro seguido de los murmullos de los hombres. Esto parecía no importarle mucho, simplemente contemplaba el mar mientras que se acurrucaba entre mis brazos.

Por fin de regreso, el barco arribó en uno de los puertos españoles, en donde los reyes nos esperaban. Al bajar del barco todos los ya presentes miraron con extrañeza a quien dormía entre mis brazos. Incliné mi cabeza a modo de respeto, mis hombres hicieron lo mismo. Ante los reyes eran mostrados todos los productos que habíamos traído del otro lado del mar, a pesar de que se mostraban asombrados y conformes del botín, la Reyna pedía con su mirada una explicación de quién era aquel niño y de por qué lo había traído conmigo. Con una expresión despreocupada, como era típico de mí, le expliqué todo con detalle, ella sólo mostró una sonrisa de aprobación, cosa que me hizo dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro. Estaba más que feliz al saber que el pequeño Alejandro podría permanecer a mi lado.

Llegue a casa y acomodé a Alejandro en mi cama, mientras que pensaba en dónde dormiría, lo dejaría en mi habitación. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver una pequeña silueta perteneciente a Lovino.  
-España idiota, estuviste mucho tiempo fuera. ¡No sabes lo mal que me la pase, maldición! Esa gruñona que tienes como superiora no dejaba de regañarme, poco faltaba para que me lanzara su zapatilla- Se quejaba a la vez que se acercaba a mí, fugazmente miró a la cama en donde ya hacia dormido Alejandro – ¿Quién es él?– Se acercó curioso al verlo  
-Es Alejandro, lo encontré en el otro continente. A que es muy mono- alardeaba ignorando la mirada de enojo que Lovino lanzaba sobre de mí.  
-No parece nada especial- hizo un puchero y cogió una almohada que halló en el suelo de madera –Oye, despierta- lanzo la almohada sobre la cara de Alejandro despertándolo bruscamente.  
-¿Qué?¿Qué?- desconcertado miraba a todos lados -¿Dónde estoy?- volteó a verme.  
-Estamos en mi casa y ese simpático niño de por allá es Lovino-  
-Hola, gusto en conocerte- ahora miró a Lovino mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.  
-No puedo decir lo mismo- Se cruzó de brazos y giro la cabeza viendo a otro lado.  
-Lovino, se un poco más amable. Ahora él también vivirá aquí-  
-Ni creas que yo solo haré la limpieza de la casa mientras tratas a éste como a un Rey- me enseñó su lengua despectivamente.  
-¡Lovino! No digas…- antes de acabar mi frase fui interrumpido por Alejandro, quien negaba con la cabeza.  
-Si es necesario, yo también ayudare aunque no sé qué hacer realmente-  
-No, no. No hace falta, a fin de cuentas soy yo el que siempre limpia el desastre que Lovino hace cuando intenta "limpiar"- de ladeé la cabeza con mis ojos entrecerrados.  
-Claro que no, tú ensucias lo que yo limpio, maldición-  
-¿Es una broma? Haces más desastre de el que ya había en un principio y cuando te hartas te vas a acostar en algún lado y me dejas a mí solo limpiando- le reclamé con un gesto de disgusto.  
-Maldición, yo sólo intento ayudar y tú nunca lo aprecias. España idiota- frunció el ceño.  
Nuestra discusión se vio interrumpida por Alejandro que se reía sin parar mientras sostenía su mano sobre su abdomen.  
-¿Y tú de que te ríes tonto?- lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-De…de nada. ¿Siempre se pelean ustedes dos?- preguntaba aguantando la riza que aún tenia.  
-Sí, es costumbre así que no te asustes- bromeé con lo último.

Los viajes al otro continente continuaban por parte de mi gente, sin embargo yo ya no les acompañaba pese a que estaba ocupado resolviendo algunos asuntos junto con mis superiores. Más que nunca la economía del país había crecido pero las amenazas de parte de Inglaterra no se detenían. En cuanto a Alejandro y Lovino, ambos peleaban a causa del comportamiento agresivo de Lovino. Alejandro tenía un comportamiento algo explosivo y se enojaba fácilmente por lo que entre los dos bastaba para hacer un gran escándalo. Recuerdo que en una ocasión entre a la casa, ambos se lanzaban libros de los estantes y al querer entrar en la habitación para detenerlos los libros de ambas direcciones me golpearon en la cara tirándome al piso. A diferencia de Lovino, Alejandro se acomedía a ayudarme en la limpieza. Era realmente amable pero era un problema cuando se enojaba.

Con el tiempo Lovino y Alejandro se empezaron a llevar mejor, llegaron a ser buenos amigos, tanto así que Lovino le incitaba a hacerme travesuras mientras estaba dormido como pintarme la cara o aventarme una cubeta de agua encima para despertarme, y en el momento en que los regañaba Alejandro se echaba la culpa para que no reprendiera a Lovino aunque yo sabía que el culpable en realidad era él.

Un sábado por la mañana decidí hacer un picnic junto con Alejandro y Lovino a la orilla del río, el ambiente era realmente tranquilo y agradable.  
-Entonces… ¿cómo es en donde tú vivías Alejandro?- pregunto mientras tomaba un tomate del cesto -¿Hay muchos tomates por allá?-  
-Algo así, en realidad hay más maíz que nada. Pero lo más hermoso del lugar son los templos que se hacen en honor a los dioses y las grandes pirámides que se alzan en la gran Tenochtitlan- parecía muy alegre al mencionar aquello.  
-Algún día yo quiero ir allá, España idiota promete que me llevaras a conocer la casa de Alejandro- dijo fascinado de todo lo que platicaba Alejandro.  
-¡Por supuesto! Algún día iremos- sonreí dulcemente y luego tomé un sorbo de agua.  
-Y también quiero que algún día Alejandro valla a Italia- miraba a Alejandro –Te enseñare muchas cosas, en especial el gran coliseo Romano y todas las estatuas y pinturas que mi abuelo hizo- le dedicó una alegre sonrisa.  
-¿En verdad? Realmente me gustaría verlos- contestó muy entusiasmado.  
-Ahora cuéntame alguna leyenda que halla en tú país, Alejandro- Le suplicaba con aquella mirada infantil.  
-Pues- puso su dedo sobre su mentón y tras pensar cuidadosamente volvió a hablar –Hace tiempo un dios fue enviado a tierras mexicas, aquel hombre rubio y de ojos azules era amable, carismático y muy inteligente. Enseñó a los pobladores a labrar los metales, la orfebrería, lapidaria, astrología, entre otras cosas. Siempre estaba alegre y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. No obstante un día desapareció en el horizonte en forma de una serpiente con plumaje hermoso y colorido. El pueblo entero espera el regreso de aquel dios, Quetzalcóatl-  
La forma en que contaba la leyenda me hizo mostrar una cara de estupefacción al igual que Lovino, quien le rogaba a Alejandro para que le contara más historias fantásticas. Ambos niños eran tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes. Sin duda alguna quería a ambos, más que a nada en el mundo.

Con el tiempo las luchas reiniciaron, otros países comenzaron a movilizarse por Europa, mi preocupación era cuidar a Alejandro y a Lovino de cualquier peligro. Las quejas de los ciudadanos de mi patria enfurecían a mi superiora quien terminaba desquitándose conmigo. A pesar de la situación aquellos pequeños siempre me sacaban una sonrisa, mientras los tuviera a ellos todo estaría bien, yo seguiría adelante por ellos.

Los años pasaron, todo seguía igual pero ahora Alejandro y Lovino ya eran mayores. Aquellos pequeños y dulces niños ahora eran adultos fuertes y decididos para alegría mía, seguí más que apegado a ellos, los amaba de verdad.

Cierto día me llegó una noticia que me dejó impactado, en el otro continente mis hombres habían esclavizado a los nativos, monjes católicos eran enviados en cruzadas para imponer la religión y enseñar a los indígenas nuestras costumbres. De cierto modo aquella noticia me tenía algo preocupado. ¿Qué pasaría si Alejandro se enterara? A pesar de que no ha sido mi idea, me odiaría. No presté importancia y al paso del tiempo se me olvidó lo ocurrido, otros problemas mantenían mi cabeza ocupada. Europa era un lugar de constantes guerras, rebeliones y manifiestos. Portugal, Francia e Inglaterra, que también tenían colonias Americanas bajo su control fueron azotados con la guerra, sus colonias buscaban independencia. No tardaría mucho en que Alejandro se enterara de lo que estaba pasando, después de todo ya no era un niño, esa idea daba vueltas por mi cabeza aturdiéndome.

Camino como loco de un lado a otro en mi habitación, desesperado intento tranquilizarme tomando algo de vino. El sonido de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos, me acerco a abrir dejando pasar a la Reyna.  
-Esto está mal, los caudillos en territorio mexicano han hecho una revuelta en Dolores. Lo que temíamos se hizo realidad, también nuestra gente entrara en guerra para mantener el territorio sin embargo ellos no son los únicos, en los demás países de Sudamérica también han comenzado revueltas. Antonio me temo que tendrás que ir para allá junto con tropas de apoyo- denotaba una expresión seria en su rostro.  
-Lo haré pero…¿Qué hay de Alejandro y de Lovino?-  
-Este no es momento para preocuparte por ellos, partirás mañana al amanecer así que descansa bien esta noche- terminando de hablar salió inmediatamente de la habitación.  
Sin más remedio me dispuse a ir a la recamara de Lovino primero.  
-¡¿Cómo que te iras de nuevo idiota?!- me encaró enojado.  
-Tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender, por favor discúlpame- me disculpé dando un suspiro profundo.  
-Maldición, ya que, has lo que quieras, siempre lo haces- bajó la mirada.  
-Te prometo que regresare pronto- me despedí dándole un beso en la frente. Salí de su recamara para dirigirme a la de Alejandro.

-¿A dónde iras?- me preguntó con angustia al ver mi cara.  
-Eso no te lo puedo decir pero prometo que volveré pronto. Cuídate mucho ¿sí?- le miré de forma melancólica y con una leve sonrisa que apenas y podía mantener. Lamentaba tener que ocultarle lo que pasaba pero él menos que nadie debía de enterarse de todo.

A la mañana siguiente partí en un buque de guerra hacía América, específicamente a México. Llegando al puerto situado en Veracruz las tropas se reunieron con los soldados que ya se encontraban allí en tierra firme. Era increíble las bajas que teníamos y los heridos que aún había.

Estaba leyendo una carta enviada por el general español que se encontraba en el centro del país cuando un ruido me asusto, una de las cajas de armamento se había caído.  
-Duele, duele, creo que tengo un chipote en la cabeza-  
Más que sorprendido miré a la persona a la que pertenecía aquella voz.  
– ¿A-Alejandro?¿Qué haces aquí?¿Cómo fue que…?– atónito, lo miraba esperando una explicación.  
-Vine escondido en una de las cajas de armamento, quería darte una sorpresa Antonio- se puso de pie y rió un poco –Veo que lo logre, realmente te vez sorprendido. Oye ¿por qué tantas armas y demás? Por cierto ¿qué lugar es este? Se ve sombrío y apagado, no me gusta para nada, me dan escalofríos de estar aquí- se abrazó a sí mismo mientras que temblaba.  
-No debiste de venir, estamos en guerra contra unos rebeldes. Esto es muy peligroso, mañana mismo les diré a algunos de mis hombre que te escolten de regreso- pasé mi mano sobre mi cabeza. Estaba frustrado.  
-No, yo me quedare aquí a ayudarte- su mirada mostraba seguridad y determinación sin embargo no podía desistir y dejar que se quedara.  
-Mañana te iras de regreso a España y punto. Ahora vamos a dormir- sentencie sin dejarle decir ni una palabra más. Lo guié hasta la cama y me asegure de que se acostara.  
-¿No te dormirás también?- se sentó sobre la cama mirándome.  
-Por supuesto- Extendí una sábana sobre el piso –Estoy cansado-  
-¡No vas a dormir en el piso! Podemos dormir los dos juntos en la cama, ya sabes como antes, cuando era un niño- sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar.  
-No creo que sea buena idea, igual aquí estaré bien- me recosté en la sábana y me tapé con otra –Descansa- sentí como si alguien me abrazara.  
-Entonces también dormiré en el suelo- se apegaba a mi cuerpo.  
–N-No, tú duerme en la cama– mi sonrojo se hacía más notorio.  
–No lo haré a menos de que tú también lo hagas. ¿Cómo te voy a dejar dormir en el piso?–  
–Vale, lo haré– Me pareéal igual que Alejandro y ambos nos recostamos en la cama.  
–Ahora sí, buenas noches– sonrió con un aire de satisfacción.  
–No tienes remedio Ale– sonreí –Buenas noches– rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y cerré mis ojos quedándome dormido.

La mañana llego, hablé con el capitán de uno de los barcos para ordenarle que llevara de regreso a Alejandro, sin problemas aceptó. Ahora el único problema era: ¿En dónde estaba Alejandro?  
En algún momento se separó de mí, perdiéndose de mi vista, lo busqué por los alrededores durante un buen rato. Cuando por fin lo encontré me acerqué pudiendo percibir en sus ojos una mirada perdida, él miraba perdidamente el centro de aquella ciudad.  
-El santuario tlaxcalteca esta…destruido. Eso significa que… ¿Esta es mi tierra?-  
-Ale, ¿qué haces aquí? Te estaba buscando- posé mi mano sobre su hombro.  
-¿Por qué todo lo antiguo está destruido y hay nuevos edificios en su lugar?-  
-No prestes atención, ya debes de regresar, el barco esta por partir-  
-Tú… ¡¿Tu gente hizo esto?!¡¿Por qué?!- bruscamente golpeó mi mano alejándola -Tus tropas están peleando contra mi gente ¿cierto?¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- sus ojos se ensombrecieron tras decir aquellas palabras.  
-No quería preocuparte con estas peleas sin importancia- mi mirada se desvió para no verle a los ojos.  
-¡¿Sin importancia?! Dime qué es lo que tu gente le ha estado haciendo a la mía- el enojo se percibía en su mirada, aquellos ojos cafés se tornaron carmesí.  
-No necesitas saberlo mi niño lindo- acaricie suavemente su mejilla.  
-¡Basta! ¡No soy tu "niño lindo"!-

El sonido de un fuerte golpe me dejo en breve estado de shock, con la mirada clavada en la de Alejandro toque mi mejilla, un leve dolor me hizo regresar en mí. Mi pequeño Alejandro, se había atrevido a golpearme, esa cachetada me hizo hervir la sangre de mis venas, no obstante no respondí al golpe debido a que la persona que me había golpeado era más que importante para mí. Simplemente cerré los ojos en un parpadeo y los abrí.  
-No hagas esto, vamos a casa- Extendí mi mano hacia él esperando a que la tomara para mi sorpresa, Alejandro se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda.  
-Esta es mi casa y tú eres su enemigo, mi enemigo. Haré todo lo posible para sacarte a ti y a tus soldados de este país. No descansare hasta hacerlo- se fue corriendo de allí, pude ver como algunas lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos. Caí de rodillas al suelo y cubrí mi cara con una de mis manos.  
-No me dejes- Susurre, las lágrimas ahora resbalaban por mis mejillas mojando el piso.

Así comenzó todo, una guerra que duró once años, once años de derramar la sangre de los soldados de ambos bandos, once años de ver el sufrimiento de los inocentes y once largos años de inmensa soledad. Con la muerte de uno de mis superiores, finalmente la independencia de mi antigua excolonia fue reconocida.  
Por algún tiempo no supe nada de Alejandro, él se aisló completamente de mí. Los años pasaron, cada día era un fastidio para mí, los mismos problemas de siempre seguían allí. Con el pasar de los años México volvió a abrir sus puertas a España, al igual que para otros países Europeos.  
Esta tarde iré a la casa de Alejandro como parte del pacto que nuestros superiores hicieron.

Afuera de su casa, me encuentro parado mientras mis piernas tiemblan y mi cuerpo se estremece. ¿Y si él aún me odia? ¿Qué haré entonces? Apenas y pude tocar el timbre, enseguida la puerta se abrió. Alejandro estaba parado en frente de mí, su mirada no parecía expresar sentimiento alguno, eso me inquieto más. Simplemente le miraba como suplicándole perdón.

-¡Bienvenido, Antonio!- Se lanzó a abrazarme, sus brazos me rodeaban dulcemente y él mostraba una sonrisa alegre.  
-Gra-Gracias- me esforcé en contestarle, estaba estupefacto. Claramente yo no entendía nada. ¿Por qué su comportamiento era tan despreocupado, como si nada hubiese pasado?  
-Vamos pasa o ¿pretendes quedarte allí afuera?-  
-Eh yo…- me jaló del ante brazo incitándome a que entrara.  
-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, tenía ganas de verte y de platicar como lo hacíamos antes- aquella sonrisa pícara no se borraba de su rostro.  
Baje la mirada sin decir nada, en ese momento recordé aquella noche en la cual México había proclamado su victoria. Esa noche hacía frío, el viento soplaba incesantemente, las ramas de los árboles se estremecían. El aullido de los coyotes se escuchaba a lo largo de toda la llanura. Una lucha armada entre ambos ejércitos, el fuego se abría paso, se podía percibir el olor de la sangre. En un descuido Alejandro se acercó a mí arrebatando de mis mano mi arma, quedé completamente vulnerable ante cualquier ataque, sólo esperaba a que él tirara del gatillo de su rifle, que apuntaba a mi pecho, justo donde se encuentra mi corazón.  
-Ya hemos ganado, a partir de ahora mi pueblo es independiente del tuyo- bajó su arma –No hay necesidad de derramar más sangre, vámonos- se dirigió a su ejército y tras dar media vuelta comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco hasta desaparecer tras la neblina.

-¿Qué te pasó? Te ves demasiado agüitado. Te preparare algo que te ayude a relajarte– se dirigía a la cocina, sin embargo no le deje irse.  
-¿Por qué…Por qué me dejaste con vida en aquel instante? ¿A casó no me odias por todo lo que mi gente hizo?-  
-¿Tendría que odiarte? Se que tu gente hizo mucho daño pero en parte creo que también ayudaron a mi pueblo aunque sea un poco. A demás tú fuiste quien me cuido desde que era un niño, no podría simplemente matarte. Antes realmente estaba enojado pero tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar y darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos- me dirigió una noble mirada reflejando cierta nostalgia en ella.  
-Gracias…- Lo abracé mientras dejaba correr algunas lágrimas.  
-¿Por qué me agradeces?- preguntó confundido y no obstante correspondió a mi abrazo dulcemente.  
Ni yo mismo sabía la verdadera razón por la que le estaba agradeciendo sencillamente en mi corazón sentí que debía hacerlo.  
-Mi querido Alejandro, te quiero- entre mis lágrimas dejé ver una extensa sonrisa.  
-Yo también te quiero Antonio- devolvió la sonrisa y acaricio mi cabeza.

El pasado sirve para darnos cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas nuestros errores, sin embargo no podemos cargar por siempre con los pecados que alguna vez cometimos. Hay que saber perdonar y dejar atrás el pasado para dar paso a la felicidad de un nuevo presente.

Desde siempre he protegido lo que me importa y a los que quiero, y siempre lo haré sin importar nada más, en especial a aquella persona de quien estoy completamente enamorado: mi dulce niño, Alejandro. Desde el momento en que lo vi supe que nuestros caminos se juntarían para jamás separarse.


End file.
